1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual operating system architectures, and in particular, relates to techniques for sharing encryption settings in dual operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and smartphones, have become indispensable for modern day humans.
Conventionally, the operating system of the electronic devices which is mostly used is the Microsoft Windows operating system (OS). Nowadays, however, the Android OS, which is based on a Linux operating system, is also popularly used. The two operating systems perform differently with different operations. In order to take advantage of both of the operating systems, some designs integrate the two operating systems into a single one electronic device. In some designs, the electronic device has only one CPU that processes instructions for dual operating systems, while in some other designs, separate CPUs are respectively in charge of one of the operating systems. Generally, in a dual operating system architecture, only one of the operating systems will be in operation while the other will stay in a sleep state at the same time. In the manner, the dual operating systems can share resources with each other and unnecessary conflicts may be prevented.
To ensure the security of information, encrypting and decrypting sensitive information by entering an account name and a password is common. However, in the prior art, each of the dual operating systems respectively asks the user to encrypt and decrypt same objects. When a user inadvertently uses different encryption settings in different operating systems for encrypting a same object, the probability that the user will enter a wrong account name and password, significantly increases, which causes inconvenience for the user.